Juramento de amor
by blue kirito
Summary: Es triste hablarle a la nada, estar solo. ¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es triste hablarle a la nada, estar solo.**

 **¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?**

 **Hakuyû x Judal**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Juramento de amor.**

 **.**

El primer príncipe imperial observa a lo lejos desde uno de los corredores que da al jardín.

-Vaya expresión más sería-dijo la persona a su lado y que recién llega-¿Qué miras con tanta intensidad?

-Ah Hakuren, no te escuché.

-Soy muy habilidoso-sonrió-¿Y bien?

-Al pequeño en compañía de Falan.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Te comenté lo que sospecho de nuestra madre.

-Pues si pero, ¿crees que esté involucrado? Es muy joven, ¿no te parece?

-Me gustaría pensar de la misma manera. A veces envidio un poco tu optimismo. Es solo que los ojos de ese niño, no lo sé, da la impresión de estar vacío. Como si se hubiese resignado a su situación.

 _«-Me da un poco de lástima.»_

-Si tanto te interesa prueba a platicar con él.

-¿Me interesa?-pensativo-Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque acercarme es mala idea, el involucrarme con la organización no es algo que esté en mis planes.

-Tampoco es de ti aguantarte las dudas. Anímate, total que no pierdes nada. Lo peor que podría ocurrir es que nuestra madre te regañe.

-¿Y si le causo problemas a papá?

-Eres Hakuyû, el hijo favorito.

El mayor sonrió con la elegancia que solo él posee.

-No medites tanto las cosas. No te acerques como príncipe sino como un simple y curioso joven.

-Gracias por el consejo, me tranquiliza bastante el tener a alguien confiable de mi lado.

-Ja ja ja. Por cierto recuerda ser casual, algunas veces eres un tanto...seco. La naturalidad evitará que levantes sospechas o lo hagas huir despavorido.

-No creo que sea del tipo sensible, además siento que estuvieras describiendo a Kouen en lugar de a mi.

-Después de todo somos primos. Defectos de genética ja ja ja.

-Hablar contigo siempre me pone de buen humor.

-Menos mal. Ah~ -estiró el cuerpo-será mejor que vaya a buscar a nuestro lindo hermanito menor, no es bueno descuidarlo.

-Es tan torpe como tu a su edad, aunque lo compensabas con la falta de sentido común.

-Entusiasmo, es entusiasmo.

-El que lo repitas no cambia mi opinión.

-Al menos es fácil de contentar.

-Basta con tocar suavemente su cabeza-al unísono.

Al finalizar la conversación Hakuren se retiró mientras Hakuyû pensaba detenidamente en la situación. Comprende lo peligrosa que es pero también le intriga en demasía ese pequeño.

...

Por la noche cerca de un estanque en el jardín de palacio.

El sacerdote se sienta a la orilla, de sus ojos escapan decenas de gotas saladas además de apretar con mucha fuerza los labios.

 _«-Maldición, duele mucho.»_

Lleva la mano a su muñeca cubierta por la tela, está a punto de levantarla para mirar la cortada que uno de los viejos de la organización le infirió cuando las pisadas de alguien le congelaron, lo que supo disimular de cuestión de segundos.

-¿No te parece que es algo tarde para un niño?-el primer príncipe.

-También para un anciano.

-¿Yo?-sorprendido-Vaya, es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

-Bien por ti.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Pues no me ves saltando de gusto, ¿o si?

-Es de mala educación ser tan cortante con alguien que ni conoces.

-Muy mi problema además eres tu el que está de metiche.

-Eres increíble, me has dejado sin argumentos.

-Como fastidias. ¿Es qué no entiendes que quiero estar sólo?

-¿Por qué? Tan hermoso que está el cielo hoy. Sería un desperdicio el no tener compañía.

-¿El cielo?-arqueó una ceja-¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-¿Es que nunca te has dado el tiempo de mirar?

-¿Para qué? No es como que pueda hacerlo con frecuencia de todas maneras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es todo, me largo.

Se puso en pie con intención de marcharse pero le cogieron del brazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme-le miró retador.

-Lo lamento, no es mi intención invadir tu espacio personal.

-¿Uh? Puft ja ja ja, hablas chistoso.

-Me han dicho que no tengo sentido del humor.

-Pues son unos idiotas que no saben apreciar. En verdad me tengo que ir, si notan que no estoy tendré problemas aunque, me gustaría hablar nuevamente algún día.

-A mi también, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

-Primero el tuyo.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Tendría qué?-apático.

-Mmm creo que no. Ren Hakuyû.

-Bueno Hakuyû, ahí te ves.

-¿Eh?

Y así ese enigmático muchacho le dejó con la palabra en la boca, y con ello aumentó la curiosidad.

...

Judal refresca su rostro con el agua de la fuente luego de una complicada sesión de estudio.

 _«-Me gustaría mucho tener un cerebro que funcionara mejor. Mendigos viejos que poca paciencia. Además no le veo sentido a que se molesten. Si no entiendo algo no y punto. No por golpearme me van a entrar las cosas.»_

-¿Día difícil?

-¿Tú otra vez?

-Dijiste que...

-Ya lo sé, pero no te esperaba tan pronto. Tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

-Así que me esperabas.

-Demonios, no se te va una.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te parece desayunar conmigo?

-Nah. Tengo que volver con los viejos esos.

-¿Les tienes miedo? Si te quedas podría protegerte.

-Ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

El pequeño se retiró ante la mirada frustrada del príncipe que no pudo negar la realidad.

 _«-Parece que si le tienen amenazado. ¿Existirá alguna manera de salvarlo?»_

...

Luego de esa ocasión no volvió a ver al sacerdote salvo esporádicamente y siempre a la distancia. Se centró en sus obligaciones más que nada para tener de buen humor a sus progenitores, especialmente su madre. Un par de semanas más tarde durante el almuerzo:

-Son increíbles los avances que has hecho Hakuyû-emitió Gyokuen con ese característico tono dulzón que a momentos da la impresión de ser falso.

-No todo el crédito es mío. Es gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de los habitantes del imperio.

-Que confiable.

De inicio le sonó a burla pero lo dejó pasar, probó un bocado de carne, se limpió con la servilleta y tomó un durazno que admiró algunos segundos.

 _«-Por alguna razón me recuerda mucho a ese niño.»_

-¿Cómo le va al nuevo oráculo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, hace días que no le veo. ¿Acaso está encerrado?

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-¿cómo crees?

-¿Entonces?

-Su labor no es sencillo, tiene demasiadas cosas que aprender. Está concentrado en sus actividades, es todo.

-Magi o no es un niño. Lo volverán loco de esa manera.

-Sólo soy la humilde esposa del emperador, nada puedo hacer.

 _«-¿De verdad? Porque sospecho que eres la que mueve las cuerdas de todo. Pero bien, sigamos tu juego.»_

-En ese caso, padre.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría mucho tomar un descanso, un día es suficiente.

-Me parece justo.

-Quisiera ser un poco egoísta. ¿Es posible que ese niño me acompañe?

-No veo porque negarme.

-Su majestad-interrumpió Gyokuen-Judal tiene una misión muy importante.

-Soy consciente de ello pero Hakuyû tiene razón. El pobre muchacho debe estar agotado y así la mente no funciona igual.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Hakuren.

-Puedes reposar mañana-el hombre-así aprovecharás mejor el día, porque ya es muy tarde.

-Muchas gracias.

Hakuyû sonrió satisfecho pero también fué la primera vez que se encontró con la mirada helada de su madre, en una silenciosa amenaza que solo él notó.

...

Al día siguiente.

El magi aguarda recargado en un árbol.

 _«-¿Por qué tengo que esperar aquí? ¿Qué se supone que ocurra? Oh entiendo es otro de los castigos de esa vieja. Supongo que finalmente se le acabó la imaginación. ¿Es así o me dejará a la deriva semanas, meses? ¿Hasta que muera porque no soy indispensable?»_

Su respiración se aceleró exponencialmente al igual que su pulso, un sudor frío recorrió su espina e incluso la visión se le tornó borrosa, algo ya común en su vida.

-Con que te llamas Judal.

La suave voz del príncipe le sacó de sus pensamientos así que se enfocó en el recién llegado.

-¿Qué nunca tienes suficiente?

-Pensé que estarías un poco más feliz de verme. Dijiste que...

-Pareces cotorra. Sé a la perfección que dije pero también mencioné que no puedo darme lujos. Estar contigo es...

-Tengo permiso del emperador.

-¿Eh?

-Soy a quien estabas esperando, ¿no te dijeron?

-No.

-Que mal pero bueno, no le demos vueltas. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Da igual.

-¿A dónde deseas ir?-se encogió de hombros.

 _«-Que difícil, ¿no podría ser un poco más cooperativo?»_

-¿Y si te compro algún juguete?

-¿Te parece que soy un mocoso?

-Si.

-Rayos-avergonzado.

Hakuyû sonrió al considerar encantadora su expresión, tocó con suavidad su cabeza pero fué apartado con un golpe.

-No me toques, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Muchas porque no soy de los que se rindan con facilidad.

-Vaya idiota.

-Demos un paseo por el mercado, seguro que te interesa.

-¿M-mercado?

-¿Jamás has visitado uno?

-Pues no sé ni que es.

-Algo que debes ver por ti.

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta salir del palacio pero el ambiente era todo menos agradable.

-Si te cansas puedo cargarte Judal.

-Epa confianzitas. No gastes mí nombre.

-Puedes decir el mío cuanto quieras.

-No se me da la gana.

 _«-Al menos lo intenté.»_

El andar continuó por espacio de quince minutos aunque durante estos la expresión de Judal cambió radicalmente. Sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo tono rosado y sus ojos brillan con emoción.

 _«-¿Es la primera vez que deja el palacio?»_

La duda le carcome el alma pero también siente que le ha contestado con el gesto.

-¿Uh?-el infante se detuvo-¿Qué es eso?-señaló un grupo de puestos.

-El mercado.

-¿La gente vive en esas tiendas?

-No, venden.

-¿Ah?

-¿No sabes que es?-negó.

 _«-¿Qué le han hecho a este pobre?»_

-Intercambias algo llamado dinero por productos.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Siempre y cuando puedas pagarlo.

-¿Y no te timan así?

-¿Eh?

-Podría dar poco y llevarme todo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!

-Eres muy gracioso, yo nunca ja ja ja.

-¡Deja de humillarme!

Un aura negra envolvió al niño pero se disipó cuando Hakuyû tocó con ternura su mejilla.

-No deberías avergonzarte-recobrando la compostura-Hacer reír a alguien es complicado, especialmente si se trata de mí. Suelen decirme que soy tan serio que parezco amargado pero tu, liberaste mí corazón.

-¿Yo?

-Si, me siento más ligero. Me pregunto cómo podría pagarte. ¡Ya sé! Te obsequiaré una de mis frutas favoritas, un durazno.

-¿Durazno?

-¿No lo has probado?

-No me gustan las verduras.

-Es fruta.

-Están en el mismo grupo. No me arriesgaré a morir envenenado.

-Confía en mi.

-No creo que seas de fiar.

-Usas magia, ¿o no?

-¿Qué con eso?

-Si no son de tu agrado, puedes matarme.

Judal tragó duro.

 _«-Si está dispuesto a sacrificar algo tan valioso deben ser deliciosas.»_

-De acuerdo.

El príncipe se acercó a donde una señora exponía su producto y adquirió unas ocho que ofreció al niño que nada más no terminaba de convencerse.

-Tengo tu palabra, ¿cierto?

-Si.

Lo acercó a sus labios y dió una diminuta mordida. Su rostro irradió luz inmediatamente y repitió la acción hasta que solo quedó la semilla.

-¿Qué tal?

-Nada mal.

 _«-Supongo que le cuesta ser sincero.»_

-Ah-Judal se ruborizó-¿Sería posible que me regales otra?

-Ten-le entregó la bolsa-son todo tuyas.

-Gracias.

-Y pensar que de esa manera puedes ser amable, me sales barato.

-Imbécil.

Continuaron el recorrido mirando en distintos puestos, los de comida y productos infantiles eran los que despertaban la curiosidad del sacerdote que no perdió oportunidad para realizar cuanta pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-Mami, ¿me das la mano?

-Porsupuesto mi amor.

Los orbes de Judal se opacaron cada vez que vió una familia siendo esa la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Estoy aburrido, quiero irme a casa.

 _«-¿Por qué tan de repente?»_

-¿Seguro?

-Que si pues.

Volvieron al palacio, una vez ahí el niño se dirigía al interior cuando detuvo su caminar dando la espalda al otro.

-No fué del todo desagradable.

-Salgamos otro día.

Hakuyû recibió respuesta en forma de una risita nerviosa. En ese instante su corazón dolió.

 _«-Judal no es un mal chico, es muy amable pero no sabe como tratar con otros. Ojalá pudiera liberarlo pero si tengo razón con respecto a mi madre no será sencillo.»_

...

Un par de semanas después.

Hakuyû ha estado demasiado ocupado al igual que el niño con sus lecciones, aún así se las arregló para hacer un picnic debajo de un árbol en el jardín del palacio. La parte favorita de Judal, una deliciosa tarta de durazno, le da mordidas y mira con recelo alternadamente.

-¿Qué diablos tendrá esta cosa?

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que me hice adicto a los jodidos duraznos.

-¿Te permiten comerlos?

-No son tan malos.

-¿Tan?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

De nuevo un incómodo silencio que fué interrumpido por la mirada intensa del príncipe hacia el niño.

-¿Q-qué?

-Vaya que eres torpe.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos...?!

-Aquí-limpió sus labios con el pulgar-tienes chantilli. Listo.

Judal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso color rojo.

-Tú...

-¿Te incomodé? Lo lamento, no fué mi intención.

-Eres un degenerado-molesto.

 _«-¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?»_

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Escaparás de nuevo?

-No lo hago y si fuera de caso tienes toda la culpa. ¡No sé que sentir! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Deja de confundirme! ¡Adiós!

Hakuyû le seguió con la mirada hasta perderle en el horizonte.

 _«-Es inesperadamente tímido.»_

...

El primer príncipe se la ha pasado en su despacho todo el día revisando documentos. Llegó un momento en que le hizo falta el libro de contabilidad del mes pasado así que se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar por los estantes.

-¿Mmm?

Le pareció ver una sombra a su derecha que finalmente atribuyó a su imaginación.

-¿Mmm?

Le ocurrió en seis ocasiones más, así entendió que no era una jugarreta de su mente.

-¿Judal?

Este asomó medio cuerpo detrás de un librero, sonrojado y molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La última vez que nos vimos tú...

-¿Si?

-¿Me besaste? Leí por ahí que cuando alguien toca tus...-señaló los labios-te ha besado.

-Estas algo confundido.

-¿Somos novios?

-Yo...

-Ni creas que soy tan fácil imbécil.

-¿Eh?

-Te has de pensar que soy una zorra a tu disposición pero adivina qué ¡estas viejo! ¡Mucho! ¡Eres como siete veces yo!

-Te aseguro que no es tanto.

-Aprenderé magia ya verás y la próxima vez que te pases de listo te corto las bolas. ¡He dicho!

Y se escapó.

 _«-Me perdí. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su visita? ¿Quitarse la duda, declararse o amenazarme? ¿Novios? Definitivamente no, es demasiado pequeño para mi. Aún así no dejo de pensar en...oh dios, ¿qué me está pasando?»_

...

Un mes más tarde.

-¿Por qué no me besas?

-¿D-dijiste algo Hakuren?

-No.

-Ah.

Hakuyû limpió el sudor de su frente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Mmm.

Hakuren se aproximó y tocó su rostro.

-Tienes fiebre.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Vaya, no me dí cuenta.

-Te has metido demasiado en el trabajo. Te recuerdo que me tienes a tu lado, ve a descansar. El primer príncipe no puede descuidar su salud.

-Debo estar mal si me das un sermón.

-¿Verdad?-sonrió alegre.

-Si necesitas algo...

-Nop.

-Gracias.

-Un placer.

El mayor se encaminó como pudo a su habitación, fué complicado considerando que las cosas le daban vueltas, se sorprendió de no haber notado antes lo que le sucedía.

 _«-Que negligente soy.»_

Se metió a la cama, enseguida se entregó a Morfeo. En sueños vió numerosas imágenes del pasado, de la hermosa y sincera sonrisa de su madre. Los bellos momentos familiares que parecen cada vez más lejanos y ello le hace cuestionarse cuándo cambió la manera en que veía a esa mujer. ¿Por qué el amor incondicional se transformó en desconfianza? ¿Cómo es posible que le invadan sentimientos negativos?

Algo realmente helado le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Frente a él Judal con expresión compugnida, angustiado.

-Tienes que despertar bastardo. Quiero probar más duraznos y no es lo mismo sin tu compañía.

El magi extendió los brazos en su dirección para coger un paño húmedo en el cuello del príncipe que sonrió.

 _«-Es algo torpe, no va ahí pero...¿es posible que nunca le hayan cuidado?»_

Lo cogió de la muñeca asustandole un poco.

-Así que estabas despierto.

-Recién.

-¿Te vas a morir?

-No.

-Más te vale, no podría perdonarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que me agradas.

-Y tu a mi.

-No me dejarás, ¿verdad?

-Lo juro.

...

Un joven de intensa mirada escarlata contempla a la distancia como se divierten Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana y Kougyoku.

-¡Ya maduren mocosos! Están muy viejos para andar jugando a las atrapadas.

-¡Únete Judal-kun!

-Estarás tan bueno.

Cerró los ojos, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y mordió un durazno.

 _«-No caeré de nuevo. Abrir tu corazón implica un riesgo que ya no estoy dispuesto a correr. Fuiste el mayor mentiroso de la historia Hakuyû, prometiste quedarte a mi lado y una semana después esa bruja te asesinó. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele enamorarse y notarlo años después?»_

-¿Aún estás molesto? ¿Te beso?

-¿Para qué si de todos modos no lo siento? Ah maldita sea, jamás podré disfrutar del sexo.

-¿Por qué no intentas algo con mi hermano? No le eres indiferente a Hakuryuu.

-Es mi candidato a rey favorito y ni creas que tienes que ver en ello. En ciertos aspectos se parece a ti pero no eres tú. ¿Y sabes qué? La sugerencia me jode mucho.

El mayor sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Siempre me pareció curiosa tu manera de hablar.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-¡Judal-chan!

-¿Qué quieres vieja?

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así!

-Nah.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? Es un poco triste que hables sólo.

-¿Te piensas que estoy chiflado?

-Ah...¿enserio estas con alguien? ¿Quién es?

-Aún si te dijera no lo creerías. Además es mi mayor secreto. Llégale, no seas chismosa.

-¡Odioso!

Se retiró diciendo cosas entre dientes.

-¿Te dejé o no sólo ese día? ¿Qué piensas en realidad?

-Digamos que estoy a medias. No podemos realizar las actividades más divertidas en una pareja, el rencor me hizo caer en la depravación. Pero siempre que cierro los ojos para dormir puedo hacerlo con tranquilidad porque soy consiente de que estas ahí para mí.

-Sigues siendo muy lindo.

-Ah~ pero siempre me faltará el sexo. Eso que ni que.

-Purifica tu rukh.

-¿Es una orden?-desafiante.

-No.

-¿Como para qué entonces?

-Volverás al origen y quizá podamos renacer. Si el destino nos da la oportunidad te buscaría y haría muy feliz.

-Ya veré si se me da la gana, además nunca dije que no lo fuera.

-Judal...

-No te pondrás romántico, ¿o si?-silencio-¿o si?-sin respuesta-Ojalá todos vieran lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser. ¿El príncipe sereno, sabio y elegante? Mi trasero.

-Aún eres un niño.

-Idiota.

-Te amo.

-¿Me queda de otra?

-¿Lo dirás abiertamente un día?

-No sé, sigue intentando.

-Y mientras soy un alma en pena.

-¿No te gusta? Vete con Solomon.

-Lo haré.

-¿Eh?

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte. No necesitas más de mi.

Se aproximó hasta depositar un beso que si acaso fué similar a una suave brisa sobre sus labios.

-Adiós.

Los orbes escarlata se abrieron en demasía, consternados.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

-¿Ves como si puedes ser sincero?-sonrió victorioso.

-Es todo, te lo has buscado desgraciado.

Cogió su varita y cientos de lanzas de hielo volaron por doquier. Todos corrieron a resguardarse mientras Aladdin los cubría con una barrera. De esa manera fué el único capaz de ver a un ser diluido muy parecido a su amigo a Hakuryuu y la sonrisa plena del sacerdote.

 _«-Por fin entiendo a quién pertenecía esa energía que me pidió mostrar su pasado a Judal-kun. Lo has cuidado siempre, ¿verdad onisan? Quizá sólo ustedes lo entiendan pero me da mucho gusto.»_

También se retiró. Porque un instante tan lleno de alegría implica únicamente a los enamorados. No hay poder en el mundo que impida el cumplimiento de un juramento de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Este one shot está dedicado especialmente al anónimo que me pidió un Hakuyû x Judal, lamento haber tardado tanto pero fué un poco más complicado de lo que pensé XD. Originalmente era más dramático pero bueno, ya sufrieron mucho que no? Gracias por la sugerencia de esta inusual pareja :3.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! Magi es eterno!**


End file.
